Annie
by sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34
Summary: DeanOC. Who knew they could fall in love so easily when it was something they fought hard not to do. Hard to summarize, just read Based slightly off the Vanessa Carlton song.
1. The Beginning

This is my first supernatural Story. It is DeanOC, and very, very out there. My mind seems to work in odd ways lately. This first chapter was just a drabble, then I realized I could make a story out of it.

This story is also based slightly off of the song "Annie" by Vanessa Carlton.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. Everything else belongs to who it belongs to.

Please enjoy!

Annie

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

_Watch her as she flew deep within the blue  
A day out from the county I.C.U.  
There's nothing you can do  
Someone gently says to you  
The doctor says that now it won't be long  
I try and live up til the moment and I hope that I don't blow it  
And what is it in me that she hears?  
It's just a song she likes  
Her little arms around my neck  
And a dying girl whispers in my ear_

Tell me now can you feel it?  
I've been keeping company with a ghost  
She comes to me like a piece of summer  
She comes to me on the days when I need it most

Well summer dies and nothing lasts forever  
And you're so fine, the way you stand up to your fears  
The summer dies and its just moments we have together  
I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years  
For you and I, oh Annie  
More than life than trying to survive, oh Annie

My boyfriend took pictures of me as I held you  
I travel alone and the loneliness brings me to tears  
The summer dies and it's just moments we have together  
I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years  
For you and I, oh Annie  
More to life than trying to survive, oh Annie

Stronger than the hands that hold you  
You sing along to the song on the radio  
If I drank too much when I am with this  
Just this once would you forgive this

And hold on, the days gone by  
Tell me now can you feel it?  
I can't keep this all to myself  
She's elegant and she means it, no

Years for you and I, oh Annie  
More to life than trying to survive, oh Annie  
Watch her as she flew deep within the blue  
Watch her as she slips away from you  
I'll keep fingers crossed always for you

My earliest memory was that of my mother singing to me a song that she wrote. The song was about me and for me.

I was dying. I was a three year old girl who the doctors had no hope for. But somehow I survived. But my mother didn't, because of me.

You see she wasn't necessarily human. I mean everything about her looked human, she acted human, but she was gifted.

She was an Enchantress. One of the few good supernatural beings that there are. She wrote this song to save me, when she said she would give her bones, she basically did.

Normally an Enchantress wouldn't have the ability to sacrifice their lives for another, but my mother made a deal. A deal with a demon.

My illness wasn't conventional either. My mother was cursed while she was pregnant with me, so technically I was cursed before I was born. Since my mother had been trying to get rid of this specific demon for a long time, she made a deal with it.

The deal was, that if he would give her the ability to save me, then she would sacrifice her soul to him. And he agreed.

Why my mother was cursed though you might ask? Because of my father. He was human, nothing supernatural about him, but there was a woman that loved him, and she wasn't human, she was actually an Enchantress as well, not of music, but of power. When she found out that my father loved my mother and they were having a child, she killed him and cursed me and my mother.

And now, 19 years after my first memory, I fight evil. You know, demons, evil enchantresses, and evil spirits, things like that.

But it is kind of hypocritical. Considering that I am not all the way human either.


	2. The Crash

Figured I would go ahead and follow up, just to keep people reading.

Chapter 2: The Crash

"K, so where are we headed now?" Sam asked Dean as they drove down the highway.

"I don't know Sam, what kind of cases do we have?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed. He loved his brother, and he knew what they did was for the good of mankind. But he felt lonely. He would never admit that to his brother, father, or any girl he ever met but he felt it. The problem was, he made a promise to himself never to love, because he had seen what it had done to his brother and father. He didn't want to feel that, so he just didn't feel… at all.

"Well there is this case in Pennsylvania, sounds like a demon. Killings, people acting weird, one person right after another. But it's weird. The people it is killing aren't your usual suspects." Sam told his brother.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him.

"Well they are kind of the outcasts of the town; you know the really smart or really talented ones who don't have time for other people. They haven't done anything to make this thing angry so why would the thing be killing them?" Sam said confused.

"Who knows, maybe its and evil dead prom queen or something who hated nerds." Dean joked. Sam laughed.

"Yea but either way it needs to stop. There have been six killings in the past two months." Sam told him.

"So Pennsylvania it is." Dean said as he headed in that direction.

----

(Annie's POV)

I sat in a coffee shop just outside of Blooming Valley Pennsylvania. Population…378. And no I am not kidding, it was that small. And I was here trying to find a demon that was killing anti-socials… please, this would be a piece of cake.

When the waiter brought me my latte, he decided to speak.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing in this town all alone?" He asked grinning. His think northern accent bugged me.

"Just passing through." I said as politely as possible. Truth be told, I wanted to hit the guy.

"Really? Where are you headed all by yourself?" He asked.

"Maine, to visit some relatives." I lied.

"Your boyfriend doesn't mind that you are going by yourself? He doesn't worry about you? I mean a girl like you shouldn't be traveling alone" Ok now I really wanted to hit this guy.

"Is there a damsel in distress sign stamped on my forehead buddy, or are you just that chauvinistic?" I said, I was not a well tempered person, or patient for that matter.

"Sorry miss, it's just that you don't see many girls around here with out a guy latched onto them, or following there every move. Not since Valerie Jennings and we all know what her independence got her." He told me. Now I was curious..

"Well not all of us." I said, trying to sound nice again.

"Well why don't you just look it up on your laptop over there, because I am sure someone like you doesn't need my help." He said before walking off.

'Ouch Annie, but you deserved it.' I thought. I drank my latte and grabbed my stuff before heading back to the Inn I was staying at.

'Note to self' I thought once I got into my room. 'Never get involved with a guy when I am doing this hunting business.

----

Sam and Dean pulled into a small Inn just outside of the town of Blooming Valley. The place was little, cheap, and didn't look near as shabby as the places they normally stayed in. Dean parked the car and started getting their stuff while Sam went inside to the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, I need one room with 2 beds please." He said. The clerk looked on her little book

"Ok room 102, cash or credit?" She asked.

"Umm credit." Sam said, and handed her a fake card. It worked and he got the key to the room, then went outside to meet his brother.

"K, we are in." Sam told him.

"Great, then lets unload and start doing some research. I can already tell I don't like this town and want to get this done as fast as possible." Dean told him. Sam nodded and they grabbed their stuff and headed to the room.

A couple hours later, their research had turned into nothing.

"You found anything?" Sam asked from his laptop.

"No, nothing but something about this Valerie chick kind of stands out." Dean told him.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Just that when she died, a lot of girls were quoted saying stuff about how inspiring and independent she was, and most of these girls are the ones that have either been killed or know someone who has been killed." Dean said.

"So you think that these girls were shy and standoffish and admired Valerie for not being that way?" Sam asked.

"That's all I got, so yea." Dean said. Sam nodded, and Dean gathered up his town record books and newspapers. "I am going to go back to the library, see if I can find anything else." He said. Sam nodded and went back to his computer.

Dean walked out the door with his hands full of papers and books. As soon as he got out of the door, he crashed into someone else carrying loads of papers and books.

"Oh sorry!" He exclaimed as he bent down to help the other person up, when he did, he was met by the most astonishing blue eyes he had ever seen.

---

I was headed out of the door and back to the library to try and find more on the Valeria girl, not more then two steps after I walked out of the door was I run into by a guy, carrying about the same load I was.

"Oh sorry!" He exclaimed as he tried to help me up. But as soon as he looked at me, his intentions most likely changed. I grabbed his hand and lifted my self up.

"No problem. It happens, except now we have to sort through that mess." I said as I pointed to the stash of papers and books on the ground. It was strange though, his books were the same as mine, just different volumes. Same with the newspapers.

"Yea that may not be so easy." He said, looking at the pile.

"Were yours by any chance going to the library?" I asked, desperate for more information.

"Yea, yours?" He said, most likely recognizing the similarities of our reading material.

"Yep." I replied.

"Well maybe we can just randomly pick them up, return them, and then they can put them back in order." He said. I liked the idea.

"Deal." I said smiling some. He smiled back and we bent down to pick up the books and papers.

"Dean! Are you still out here? If you are I found something out about Valerie that might have to do with the stuff that's been going…" Another guy came out of the room. When he saw me he quickly stop talking.

"Wait are you talking about Valerie Jennings?" I asked. 'Shit' I thought, knowing that now I would have to cover that up. They looked at me curiously.

"I- I'm her cousin. Or was, I guess." I said. Feeling pretty stupid.

"Oh then do you know how she died?" The taller one asked. "See I'm trying to find out and I can't get anything."

"Why do you want to know about how she died?" I asked curiously.

"We are FBI agents." Dean said, or I presume that was his name since the other guy called him that.

I didn't believe them.

"Wait what are your last names?" I asked as I circled the one who ran into me. Judging the look in his eyes when he saw me, I figured it would be easier to break him down. I looked in his back pocket and saw a wallet. 'Hmm, there has to be ID in there.' I thought

"Umm I am agent Dean Larson and this is Sam Dunley." Dean said quickly. I nodded a little and got up behind him. I got my face close to his ear and whispered.

"Funny, because this says your name is.." I quickly reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a wallet, opened it and read the last name.

"Winchester!" I exclaimed. Sam didn't look to happy. Dean looked a little amused.

"So, you are the infamous Winchester brothers." I said smiling.

"I take it you aren't Valerie's cousin." Sam said. I laughed.

"No, I'm Annie Delacour. And I'm a hunter, like you." I stated.


	3. The Work

I pretty much though this was a given, but please review. If you actually like where I am going with this it might be what keeps me motivated to continue.

Chapter 3: The Fight

The two guys looked at me as if I were insane.

"You are a hunter?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at me. Ok so I admit I wasn't one who you would ever think could do this kind of a job. I was barely 5'5, and I barely weighed over one hundred pounds. To be honest, I was just small. But I was also strong, and could get in and out of places easily and quickly.

"What? Were you expecting a less feminine version or something?" I asked.

"No, it's just, you're so, small." He stated. I laughed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. But maybe, if we work on finding this thing together, you will see why I am good at what I do." I told him before gathering some books in my arms and heading to my car.

"Are you coming?" I asked. Dean turned to his brother and gave him one of those 'Oh no' looks. Which only made me laugh.

---

(Dean's POV)

This girl was incredible. She was also smart and ignorant, two qualities that are hard to get along with, but also easy to admire.

She was also beautiful. Her skin was smooth and lightly tanned, and her hair was this amazing golden color that shone brightly in the sun and fell down to the middle of her back in loose soft curls. And even though she was small, that didn't mean she didn't have a well formed body. Then there were those eyes. They were a deeper blue then any ocean I had ever seen. Annie almost looked like someone you would see in a fairy tale, some one you never imagined could be real…

Wait, was this me thinking? This wasn't normal. Yea, I liked women, a lot. But I never dwelled on one like this, I never thought of one like this, especially one I had just met.

That's when I realized it, this was going to be a long road ahead.

"Are you coming?" She asked as she turned around to face us. I turned to look at Sam. He had this stupid grin on his face that made me want to slap him.

"Shut up man." I said to him.

"I didn't say anything." He said laughing. I smirked, grabbed the stuff and walked to Annie.

"One car or both?" She asked. Man this girl didn't waste anytime.

"Um, we can take mine I guess. Since gas prices are kind of a bitch now a days, we shouldn't both drive, next time its your turn though." I told her. She smiled brightly. God she had a perfect smile to. This was just so unfair.

"Deal." She said as she climbed into the passengers seat of the Impala. Once she got in, I noticed that I like the way she looked in my car.

'Dean, stop it now. You are the biggest idiot in the world. You don't even know the girl.' I thought. Once again, the realization of how long this road was going to came floating into my mind.

---

Dean was hot, Sam was hot. Admitting that is not something I will neglect to do. They both seemed like decent guys, and they fought evil. I pretty much decided that since I didn't have many friends, making ones with them might be easy.

'Note to self, don't tell them that you aren't technically normal. At least not yet' I thought.

"Nice car, '67 right?" I asked. He looked pleased.

"Yea, I love this car, sometimes I think I like it even more then my brother." He joked. I laughed some.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because it doesn't argue with me." He said. I will admit, that was pretty funny.

"So Annie, what got you into hunting?" He asked. I stumbled a little with my words.

"It's a long story that involves Enchantresses and demons, curses, and just plain old human beings. And me being the only one to get out alive." I said.

"Long story? I've got time, sounds pretty interesting." He persisted.

'Damnit!' I thought 'K I will just leave out the part about me being one of those things.'

"Well, my mother was an Enchantress of music, my father was a human. There was another Enchantress who was in love with him, and Enchantress of power. My mother got pregnant, and she killed my father and cursed my mother and me. When I was born the doctors said I wouldn't make it past four years old. So since Enchantresses can't save, or risk their lives for someone else's, she made a deal with a demon she had been hunting, this demon had the power to save me. So my mother gave her soul to him through song. The last song she ever sang, to me." I told him. "I don't remember all the details. I was three and the only reason I know all of this is because of the letter she wrote that I got about 6 years ago."

"Wow. That's a hell of a lot more complicated then my story." He said.

"What is your story?" I asked, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. I never told that story. And it was the only thing that made me cry.

"My mom was killed by a demon when I was about 6, my dad had always been into Supernatural stuff, so when it killed her, it kind of killed him. And he swore he wouldn't rest until he found it. So mine and Sam's lives were pretty much being dragged around the country. Then when we got old enough we started to help, then Sam, being the way he is got into college, met this girl, who was later killed by the same thing that killed our mom. So we started hunting it together. Then we found it, killed it, but there is still a lot of this stuff going on so we figure why stop just because we found what we were looking for?" He told me.

"Wow, well I guess there's something we have in common." I stated.

"What's that?" He asked.

"We both wanted to find what killed our mothers. Now if only I could be as lucky as you." I said, trying to shrug it off. I turned my head out to the window, I couldn't let this guy see me like this. We pulled into the parking lot and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," He said softly "Maybe after we get done with this gig, I can help you with that. Me and Sam. You know, be a team."

I turned to face him. "I think I might like having the company." I said honestly.

We went into the library and did more research.

"Woah Dean, come look at this." I said. He came over and pulled a chair close to me. God, not only did he look good, but he smelled good.

'Geez Annie, you are supposed to be worried about saving these people and all you want to do is jump on this guy, pull it together!' I told myself

"Looks like Valerie was your average everyday perfectionist. Straight A's, Prom queen, valedictorian, not to mention completely beautiful. But on the night of graduation, she got into a fight with her friends, got drunk, and was in a car crash."

"So that's how she died." He said.

"Yea but look at this, the girls that were quoted and interviewed after her death, were the same ones who were questioned about the crash and the party where she was intoxicated. They were also the ones who were killed." I said.

"So you think that Valerie is killing her friends?" Dean asked.

"I don't think its Valerie." I stated.

"Ok you lost me." He said.

"Well see she had someone in the car with her, this Jack guy. Boyfriend, friend or just random guy, I don't know. But the people in the other car that they crashed with survived and they said it looked like the two were arguing in the front seat. What they were arguing about is a mystery though." I said.

"So you think its this Jack kid?" He asked.

"Yup." I said before getting up and going to the printer.

"Now all I have to do is go to this one girls house, umm…" I picked up the papers I printed and looked at them "Julie Tindall, one of the girls who was at the party, who also fits the description of the people being attacked."

"I must say that I'm impressed, normally me and Sam together can't get this much information so fast." He told me.

"Yea well I have had to survive doing this on my own for about 5 years now, so I learned to be resourceful." I said.

"Do you have an address for this girl?" He asked.

"It's right here." I said.

"Great, let's get Sam and go over there." He said. I nodded and we headed back to the Inn.

--

(Deans POV)

This girl was good. I hadn't seen her fight anything yet, but as far as getting down to the bottom of things, she was good.

We hadn't been at the library for more then 30 minutes and she had already found more then Sam and I after 3 hours of research. Instantly I knew having her around wasn't going to be bad at all.


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4: The Fight

Once we picked up Sam we went to Julie's house.

"Hello, I'm Dean Anderson, this is Sam Owen and Annie Rees, we are investigating the death of Valerie Jennings and Jack Hugo. Is Julie Tindall here by any chance? We have a few questions for her." Dean said. He was good at this whole name and act thing.

"Sure I will go get her. Come in please." The lady at the door said.

We went inside to the small but cozy house and stood in the living room. The lady returned with a girl of about seventeen with her. She looked almost drained, as if she had no feeling, life or personality.

"Julie, these are some people who are investigating Val's death, they want to talk to you." The lady said.

"Why just Val? Why not Hillary, or Rose and all of my other friends who have been killed." She said coldly.

"It's not just Valerie, it is also the boy who was in the car with her Jack?" Julie stiffened up at his name.

"Ok, I'll listen."

We all sat down in the living room and began talking.

"So who was this Jack?" Sam asked.

"He was Valerie's over protective step brother. See, he didn't agree with the way she did things, probably comes from his dad. He was definitely what you would call a chauvinist. And Val was very independent, as was our entire group. See the other girls in this town are so dependent on their boyfriends, which are most the jerks who end up getting them pregnant then leaving town. That's just how it is around here. Val, Rose, Hillary, Sara, Melinda, Karmen, Remy, Celia and me were the only ones who broke that 'unspoken' rule. Val was sort of the leader of it all, and we just kind of followed her. It was funny because the guys clung to us and the girls hated us. But our high school experience was the best ever. And now, Remy and I are the only ones left." She told us, the tears were forming in her eyes.

"But the newspaper states all of them to be quiet and standoffish, not independent and care-free." Dean stated.

"That's because at the graduation after-party, we kind of got into it with Val. See Jack followed her there, insisting she didn't need to be alone. But by the time he got there she was so wasted. He tried to pull her out of there, which didn't work. Then we got into it with Jack. And he threatened to call the cops on the party. So Val agreed to leave. But she wouldn't let Jack drive. We all argued with her on it. Saying she was to drunk and angry. But she didn't listen. And look how it turned out." The tears fell down her face now. "Anyways, we felt responsible for her death. I mean one of us could have driven her home, or talked Jack down, or called some one, but we let her go."

"Thank you Julie." I said before getting up to leave.

"Wait, are you going to find out who killed Rose, and Hillary and Sara and Melinda and Karmen and Celia?" She named off these girls in half a second I swear.

"We are going to try." Dean said. Then we left.

"Poor girl." Sam said from the front seat, which I had kindly given up.

"Yea, she's been through a lot." Dean said.

"It's Jack." I said blantly.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Think about it. 1) he was a chauvinist, 2) he hated that the girls had a mind of their own 3) he sure sounds like he would be an evil son of a bitch, and 4).. well I haven't gotten that far yet but I know its him." I said.

They laughed at me some.

"I believe you. But the question is, how do we get proof." Sam said.

"Well, we could just torch both the graves and then call it good." Dean suggested.

"Yea but Sam's right, it would be nice to have proof." I said. After that we sat in comfortable silence as classic rock filled the car.

---

I was exhausted. Once I got back to the room I took a shower, put on my pajama's and crashed.

A couple hours after I fell asleep, I woke up to find my room so hot I couldn't stand it.

"What the.."I whispered as I got up to adjust the thermostat. I got up to the wall and heard something behind me. I slowly turned around to find a floating crow bar heading for my head.

"Oh crap" I said before ducking and screaming. I grabbed a nearby wooden chair and hit in the direction of the crow bar. It must have knocked the thing off it's feet.

"Feisty aren't we? God girls like you get on my nerves. In fact, they kill me." Yep, I was right, it was Jack.

"Well since your dead why don't you just leave us alone." I said. Following the crowbar,

"Because I'm just not satisfied yet." He said. Then the crowbar disappeared. I kept looking, but I didn't see it, then it was right in front of my face. I screamed before getting hit and blacking out.

---

(Dean's POV)

I heard a scream so loud it woke me up.

'Annie…' I thought. I jumped up, grabbed a gun and woke up Sam.

"Sammy, wake up we have to go. It's Annie." Sam quickly jumped up and we headed to the room next to us. Once we had kicked down the door we saw her lying there on the ground with blood on her head.

"Oh my god." I said as I ran over to her. "Sam, got anything on that spirit?" I asked since he was holding the detector.

"He's not here Dean." Sam said.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. Then I looked back down at Annie. She was still alive. That jerk had just knocked her out.

"Annie? Annie can you hear me?" I asked. She moaned a little and I gently picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Oww.." She said as she slowly opened her eyes. "God this hurts worse then a hangover." I laughed at her a little.

"You're going to be ok." I told her. Then I lifted her up and laid her down on her bed.

"Guys, it was Jack." She said, before passing back out. I looked at Sam.

"K do you want me to stay with her and you go get rid of him, or do you want me to do it and you stay with her?" He asked me.

"I'll do it." I said before going back to our room, grabbing my stuff and drove to the cemetery.

---

(Sam's POV)

I had never ever seen my brother act like this with a girl. He acted like he might actually care. Sure, he had still been slightly cocky and ignorant, but that was just him. But the look on his face when he saw Annie lying on the ground was priceless. He looked more scared then I have ever seen him in my life, and Dean did not get scared.

I got a cold rag and placed it on her forehead. At that moment I took in her true beauty. She was flawless in basically every way. But there was something different about her, something I hadn't seen in anyone ever before. And it made me curious.

----

(Dean's POV)

I got to the graveyard, torched the grave. Problem solved. Onto the next case. I was however a little disappointed that I didn't get to fight that Jack kid. I don't care if he was a spirit. No one hurts some one I care about and gets away with it.

Wait… did I just say I care about Annie? After only knowing her for 12 hours I cared about her?

This was weirder then any case I had ever taken.


	5. The Start

Chapter 5: The Journey

"Ugh…" I groaned when I woke up the next morning.

"Good morning sunshine." I heard Dean's voice say. I sat up and felt the blood rushing through my body. My head pounded.

"Ahh, is there coffee?" I asked meekly. Dean laughed at me.

"Sam just went to get some. And I want you to know that this problem is solved. The spirit is gone and we can all move on." Dean said.

"Oh… well that's good." I said. To be honest I wasn't very happy about it. My tone was pretty obvious.

"What? You don't like evil things that try to kill you being gone?" He said as he came to sit next to me.

"No it isn't that, it's just…" I started, but I didn't want to finish.

"Just what?" He asked.

"Well, just, yesterday was fun I guess. I wasn't alone on the road. I had people to talk to; ideas to share, and no one looked at me like I was insane." I told him.

"What, so you're saying you don't want to leave us?" He asked. I think I blushed a little.

"Yea, that is what I'm saying." He smiled some.

"Well I can see why you wouldn't want to leave me, I mean come on I am only the best looking guy you will ever meet, but why you want to be around my brother is something I don't think I will ever figure out." Dean joked. I laughed and hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up Winchester." I said laughing.

"Shut up? Oh no you did not just say that to me." He replied.

"Oh yea? What are you going to do about it mister?" I asked. Then he got a mischievous look on his face and had no idea what I got myself into. Then in and instant I was pinned underneath him and being tickled.

I don't think I have ever laughed this hard in my life.

"Ok, ok" I said through laughing. "I take it back!"

He had my arms pinned over my head. "You serious?" He said grinning. I stared into his green eyes and lost myself there.

"Yes, I'm serious." I whispered as I caught my breath.

----

(Dean's POV)

The tickling thing was an instant reaction that I definitely enjoyed. I think she did to. But now I was on top of her, watching he breath heavily, and I was holding her arms above her head.

"Yes I'm serious." She whispered breathlessly.

Oh god, I could only think of a million other things to do in this position. I didn't move, I just looked into her eyes for a minute, then I could take it anymore. I leaned down and I kissed her. It was even better then I imagined. I let go of her wrists and grabbed her waist. Her hands moved up and down my back.

'Sam please do not walk through that door anytime soon.' I thought as I deepened the kiss.

----

(Annie's POV)

Oh my God, he kissed me. And I did not want this to end. When he let go of my wrists, he moved his hands to my waist and started to gently trace them up my sides. This gave me shivers.

I have no clue how far this could have gone, because not to long after this session of intimacy began, Sam walked through the door.

"Ok I have coffee and bagels lets eat and hit the…woah.." He said when he said us. We quickly pulled apart.

"See Dean, I knew you thought she was hot, but I didn't know that you would move this fast." Sam said laughing.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean said. Obviously not mad, but a little irritated.

"Umm, I'm just going to take that coffee now." I said as I went to grab it from Sam.

"No Bagel?" Sam asked.

"No time, I still need to shower and pack my stuff. But thanks for the coffee. Oh and thanks for staying with me last night Sam." I said before tip toeing up and kissing him lightly on the cheek. It didn't mean anything, it's just what I did to thank people sometimes.

But it definitely did not make Dean happy. I looked over and saw Sam sticking his tongue out at him and Dean almost pouting.

"Once again, shut up Sam." He said and threw a pillow at him. I laughed and downed the coffee.

"Ok shower time, umm I will see you guys in a couple minutes k?" I said as I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Sam left but Dean followed me to the door.

"You know, if you really don't want to be lonely, I can't help unless I'm with you all the time, you know even in places like… oh say the shower. I mean and also lets say some other evil spirit decides to gang up on you while you are in there, and I'm not there to help?" He said. I laughed so hard.

"Well you are very sweet, but this is something I think I can handle." I said before closing the door in his face.

Once I was out of the shower, dressed and packed, the three of us had a much needed conversation.

"So are we hunting together now? As a group?" Sam asked.

"I'm game if you guys are." I said honestly.

"I say we do it, I mean the more people we have the more ways we can team up on these things and get them out of the way." Dean said.

"K, so we travel together now. So where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Well we are almost out of money." Dean told him. "And these fake credit cards aren't going to last us much longer, we need a plan.

"Do we need two cars?" I asked.

"No, not really." Sam said.

"I can sell mine, it's only about two years old, I should be able to get a good deal on it. And I have real credit cards and my own cash." I said.

"K, so that problems solved." Dean said.

"I think we should head to Florida, there's been some weird stuff happening in Tampa, plus it might be good to actually go somewhere a little bit fun." I said.

"I totally agree." Dean said.

"All right, let's go to Florida." Sam said.

---

My car was sold that day. Some guy wanted it for his daughters sixteenth birthday. I bought the car brand new for 25,000. And I sold it for 14,000. This town maybe small, but when people have money here, they have money.

So we headed to Florida in the Impala, I let Sam ride up front and I crawled in the back and fell asleep listening to the low volume of hard rock, and thinking about how glad I was to finally have some body to talk to.


	6. The Fact

Thank you for the reviews! I am glad to know you liked it!

Also if anyone has any creative advice according to the story, please tell me. I sometimes have a tendency to fade from my original plot and get caught in a bind with what I am doing.

Chapter 6: The Fact

(Dean's POV)

We had been driving for a couple hours and I was the only one awake. Sam was still having all the nightmares and premonitions so he never got much sleep, and Annie, well she just crashed in the back. To be honest the quiet was nice. It gave me time to think, about dad, about mom, about the trips we had taken and the one we currently were taking, about Sam and his nightmares, about Meg and that whole screwed up deal.

And about Annie.

I tried to block it out, remembering the promise I made to myself not to love anyone. And I am not saying I loved Annie, I mean I barely knew her. But I knew that if I stayed around her for much longer and we kept acting like we were, it was a huge possibility that I might fall in love with her.

And I couldn't do that.

'No Dean,' I thought to myself. 'It is for your own good, and it's for her safety.'

After I thought that the image of what happened to my mother popped in my head, but instead Annie was in her place.

I took a deep breath and shook the image from my mind. After checking the road I quickly turned my head to look at her, sleeping there peacefully.

And even though I would never do this, and I would never admit it to anyone. I actually wanted to cry.

A few minutes later Sam woke up. Thank God, I was saved.

"Hey there, get a nice nap?" I asked to my younger brother.

"Yea, for once I didn't have one of those dreams." He told me. I nodded.

"Well that's good, maybe now you can be on your feet when we hunt this thing." I joked with him. He laughed some, then I saw him look back at Annie.

"Hey Dean, Can I talk to you about Annie?" he said quietly.

"Umm, ok what is there to talk about?" I asked.

"Well a lot of things, about how you feel about her, and there's something weird about her in general." Sam told me. Ok now he was ticking me off.

"Hey there's nothing weird about her! And what do you mean how I feel about her? She is just another girl who happens to be a hunter." I said, covering up everything.

"Yea which explains why you were making out with her, pretty intensely I might add back at the Inn? And why you got so angry when the spirit had hurt her? Or why you wanted her to come along so badly?" he said, his voice rising some.

"Shh, you will wake her up." I whispered, which probably didn't help my case any. "Ok a) I wanted her to come because she is good, she's smart and quick, we could use that. B) I got worried because when you see anyone laying on the ground with blood running from there head, you tend to get that way and c) She is a girl, a very gorgeous one at that, I had the opportunity to kiss her, and I did. Case closed." I said.

"So that kiss didn't mean anything?" Sam asked me. I swallowed hard, not wanting to lie, but I knew it was for the best.

"No, it meant nothing." I said quietly, before letting the once comfortable silence turn into uncomfortable.

I didn't ever want her to hear this conversation.

----

(Annie's POV)

I woke up sometime in the middle of their argument, about me.

"So that kiss didn't mean anything?" Sam asked Dean. I kept my eyes closed and prayed that the answer was that it did.

"No, it meant nothing." Dean replied quietly.

Why I wanted to beat him until he died, or jump out of the car, or scream I didn't know. Because I mean I had only known him for a little over a day. And he was a guy, from what I could tell a major player at that. Why should I have expected anything different.

I guess because it meant something to me. A lot to me.

'You promised yourself' I told myself. 'You promised not to fall for anyone, this is just fates way of telling you that your first instinct was right.'

But still, I wanted him to hold me and take it all back.

And I never felt stupider for feel that way.

----

A couple hours later we got to another small Inn. I refused to stay at one of their flea bag motels. Eww. So I offered to pay for it.

I went up to the clerk's desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" He asked.

"I need two rooms please, one with two beds." I said.

"I'm sorry miss, but we only have one room left. It has two beds though." He told me.

'Crap.' I thought. And this was the only decent place we had seen for miles.

"Umm, ok hold that room for me while I go talk to my friends." I said. He nodded and I went to the car.

"Ok they have one room left with two beds. This is the nicest and most reasonable place we have seen for a while; do we take it or leave it?" I asked.

"I say take it." Sam said.

"Fine with me, as long as I don't have to share a bed with Sam I'm fine." He said.

"Yea same here." Sam told me.

I put on the fakest smile I could. "Well then looks like one of you is sleeping on the floor because I'm sure as hell not sharing." I said before walking off.

"Ok we will take it." I said to the clerk when I got back inside. I paid, got the key, and went to grab my stuff.

"Here, I'll help you." Dean said as he tried to get one of my bags. I pulled it away from him.

"No thanks, I can do it myself." I said coldly before walking away from him. He just stared at me as I walked off.

I really didn't like being this way. But I didn't feel like I had a choice.

We got to the room, got set up, and decided we were hungry.

"I'm going to go to this diner I saw down the road, you guys want to go?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'll go." Dean said.

"No, I'm going to stay here, maybe go out and do some searching back in those woods we saw about a mile back. I think that's where they said most of this stuff has been happening. It sounds mostly like werewolves or some other creature, maybe even a shapeshifter. Only one or two killings, but just a lot of noise and strange disappearances." I said.

"Well I'm not letting you go back there alone, not even I am stupid enough to do that." Dean said. I laughed coldly.

"Well I guess I am, and since when did you care?" I mumbled to him before grabbing my stuff and heading to the door.

----

(Dean's POV)

She was going by herself. To hunt for something like a werewolf. Was she insane? Sam and I both new better then that. And she didn't even know if it was a werewolf! It could be something even more dangerous.

"…And since when did you care?" She said.

'Oh no, she heard' was the first thought I had.

But she was going out to look for a creature, or a shapeshifter. She could get herself killed! I looked at Sam, suddenly I really didn't care what he thought. So I rushed out of the door.

"Annie wait!" I heard sigh and then she turned around.

"What is it Winchester?" She said, a little annoyed.

"Ok Sam and I have been hunting these things since we were like twelve, and we know not to do it alone. So if you think I am going to let you go out there alone you are seriously mistaken." I said, coming pretty close to her face, which actually took some effort considering how short she was. She laughed at me. And I mean just flat out laughed at me.

"I have been doing this on my own for about four years now. I didn't need a baby sitter then and I don't need one now." She said before turning to walk off again. This time I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What the hell Dean!" She exclaimed.

"I am not going to lose you." I said, not really thinking of the words that came out of my mouth. I knew I was going to have some explaining to do for that one. She smirked and shrugged me off.

"That's funny because a couple hours ago, you told your brother that basically I was just another girl on your list of accomplishments." She said coldly. She was right, it had sounded that way.

"I didn't mean it." I said quietly.

"What are you? Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? Because I can only take one supernatural thing at a time, and if it happens to be you, then maybe I will just shoot you now and get it over with." She said before turning to walk off.

I knew better then to stop her. And I knew I deserved it. But that didn't change the fact that it hurt. After she was out of site I went back into the room.

"Change of plans Sam, get your stuff we are going out to the woods." I told him as I grabbed my bag.


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

(Annie's POV)

They didn't know my secret. They didn't know how I could do this alone. And I knew that this thing would be a piece of cake.

See, the thing about being an Enchantress, is that you can't be just half of one. So even though my father was human, I got the gift from my mother, and it wasn't just partial either.

And one thing that could bring this creature to its knees, is an Enchantresses song.

See another thing about things like me, we could entrance and help the good people, but we also brought the evil ones to their knees. They couldn't stand the beauty, it pained them to see it, or hear it in my case.

I was an Enchantress of song. Just like my mother.

Which was another reason I didn't want Sam and Dean to come. Yea I was pissed off at Dean, but also, if they heard me, not only would they know my secret, but it might affect them. And then it would affect their ability to help me if I needed it. So in the end, it was for the best.

I entered the woods and heard the strange noises immediately.

I got a gun out, and started singing some random notes softly.

Then I saw it, a wolf. I sang louder. Not really to a tune or with words, but just vocalizing. But the wolf wasn't budging.

'Ok that is not something supernatural." I said to myself. It started running towards me, I ran away from it. I tried to shoot the gun, but it was empty.

'Crap!' I was to angry at Dean to check and see if my gun was loaded. I tripped over a vine. How perfect was this? I tried to get up, but it didn't work, my foot had gotten tangled in the vines and I couldn't get it out.

"Oh god, oh god oh god." I whimpered to myself as the wolf got closer. Then when I thought it was too late, I heard a shot from behind. The wolf fell down dead. And Then I saw them.

---

(Dean's POV)

I saw her with her foot tangled in the vines, and saw the wolf charging for her. I panicked. So did Sam. We both raised our guns and shot the wolf. It died instantly. Once it was down, I ran over to her.

"Told you not to go alone." I said as I untied her foot from the vines. She just looked at me for a minute. I couldn't read her expression at all. But as soon as I looked into her eyes, any anger I had faded.

"Are you ok?" I asked as soon as I got her foot untied. She nodded and looked at the ground.

Ok something wasn't right.

"Hey, hey look at me?" I said softly. She raised her head slowly and then, out of no where, she collapsed into my arms. She wasn't crying or fainted. But she was shaking and breathing heavily.

"Supernatural things I can handle, when it comes to actual animals, I am no good." She whispered. "For the first time, I almost died….I've never…." She tried to get it out, but I knew she couldn't. I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. I instantly felt her relax.

"Come on, let's get you back." I said, as I helped her up. She nodded and we walked to the Inn. I stayed with her and Sam went to get some food to bring back.

"Hey Annie, when we first got there, we heard singing. And it wasn't normal." I told her.

"Really," She said, she sounded almost worried.

"Yea, do you think the thing in the woods could be a siren?" I asked.

"No, I mean you heard it right?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, did you follow it, or did it make you have any fantasies?"

"No, it just made me relax." I told her. "Kind of what and Enchantress might do." I said, actually, now that I think about it, it did sound more like an Enchantress.

As soon as I said that, she stiffened up.

----

(Annie's POV)

"Kind of what and Enchantress might do." He said. Oh no. I wanted to tell him. But I was afraid.

"But an Enchantress wouldn't hurt anyone." I said.

"Exactly, I think there is one already on the case, so if that is true. We can just leave." He said. I cringed.

"No, we can't." I said.

"What do you mean? I know that was an Enchantress, Sam was positive to. And so all they have to do is use whatever power they have, this one was song and let them take control." Dean said.

"We can't leave Dean!" I said.

"Why not?" He asked. I was angry, because now I had to tell him.

"Because that was me you heard you idiot!" I said. His face was priceless.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Remember the whole story about my mother and her being a Enchantress of song? Well if you had done your homework you would know that there is only one Enchantress of each kind. Song, Power, Dance, Night, Day, and Music." I said.

"And you got the gift when your mother died." He said blankly. I nodded. He came down and sat by me.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" He asked.

"I didn't want to be treated different. I wanted to be normal." I said, staring down at my hands.

"Yea well with what we do, there is no way any of the three of us could be considered normal." He told me.

Then I remembered the car. I stood up and walked to the corner of the room.

"Yea, but since I don't mean anything to you then I guess you shouldn't judge me for this." I said coldly.

"You heard?" He said, almost embarrassed. I nodded. "Look, I didn't mean that."

"Oh, really?" I said.

"Yes, I mean that kiss was… wow… amazing could describe it. But I can't do this Annie. I can't fall for you. We have been together non stop for 48 hours, that is a while to get to know each other, and we still have some ways to go before I could know if I was falling for you. But with what we do, I couldn't stand to lose you." He said honestly. I never expected anything like that to come from a guy like this.

I just stared at him.

"So I do mean something to you?" I asked quietly. He walked over to me and placed his hand lightly on my face.

"Yea, you do." He said. I knew I smiled some.

"Good, because we are going to be spending a lot of time together and I would hate to think that you didn't care because then if I was in some situation where I needed help I may not get it, and same for you because if you didn't care about me, I may not care about you and that would just end up in a huge mess…" I kept rambling, he laughed at me a little.

"Hey Annie," He said. I stopped talking for a minute and looked at him. "Just shut up" He told me quietly before bringing his lips to mine.

This kiss was lighter then the one the day before. But it was still incredible. I pulled away though.

"I thought you said that we couldn't do this?" I whispered. I totally understood his reasoning though.

"I think, that even though it is risky, we might deserve to actually get something we could want. But for now, let's be friends, possibly with some huge benefits though." He said. I laughed a little.

"Ok, I can do that for now." I said, before kissing him again.


	8. The Hunt

Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 8: The Hunt

The decision was to lay low around Sam. We didn't really know what we were doing, and until we did we didn't want to make a thing out of this.

So like Dean said, we were friends, with some definite benefits.

But now the three of us were together, in the woods, at midnight. It was so hot outside and we of course had to wear black. I should be used to this, but this was the reason that I liked to do my job in mild climates. But I wasn't in the mood to complain.

"So what do we think this is again?" Sam asked.

"I'm almost positive it is a shapeshifter. I did the research; even though all the things happened in the woods, sometimes the injuries and marks didn't necessarily look like that had been cause by animals." I told them.

"So how are we going to find this thing? And after that, how do we destroy it?" Dean asked.

"Well, hopefully you know how to get rid of a shapeshifter, you burn it. That will be your guy's job. My job will be getting it out of what it has inhabited." I said.

We had told Sam about my gift. He agreed that it might be a plus to have me along. Then we heard some rustling in the bushes. We all turned out heads to look, and I felt Dean grip my arm and push me back a little. He walked in front of me and looked in the bush.

"Come out and get me." He said into it, just then an animal stepped out. It was the shifter, we could tell by its eyes. It started charging for Dean.

"Hold your ears." I told Sam.

"What?" He asked.

"Just do it. We can't afford any distractions." Sam agreed and put his hands to his ears.

I ran after the creature as it ran after Dean. I picked up a rock and threw it at it.

"Hey, you." I said as the rock hit it on the side. It turned around and angrily glared at me. I opened my mouth to sing. Once I did, the animal started to cower. I got higher and higher until a black cloud moved out of the animals body. I kept singing, louder and higher and faster until it headed for Sam. Once it got close enough, he grabbed the gas can, poured it on the cloud, lit the match and threw it at it.

Our job here was done.

One thing wasn't though. I had forgotten to tell Dean to cover his ears.

"Oh no…" I said as I looked down at him. Apparently the kind of help he needed was to relax, well he was relaxed so much that he actually fell asleep.

"Good job Sam, but now we have another problem." I told him as he walked over to me. He looked down at Dean.

"Ok how did you do that?" He asked.

"My gift is used to get rid of evil and help the good with whatever they need help with. Dean must have needed to relax." I said. Then I heard a wolf howl and jumped. Sam heard it to.

"Well we still need to get him out of here, and fast." Sam said.

Then it came to me.

"Umm Sam, I think I have an idea, can you go get the water bottle from the car? We both know we can't carry him out of here." I said. Even though he was skeptical he agreed.

As soon as he was out of site, I got down on my knees and brought my face to his. Then the wolf howled again.

'Ok this better work.' I thought.

I leaned down and brought my lips to his, for a second there was nothing, then, I felt as if I was getting kissed back. Once I felt his hand move to my back, I knew he was awake. So I quickly pulled myself off of him and pulled him up.

"Come one, we have to get out of here before we are something's dinner." I said as I began to run back to the car.

"What? That's all I get." He asked as we were running.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow then yes." I told him as we reached the car.

"Hey, I couldn't find the water, but I guess we don't need it anymore." Sam said as we approached him. Then we heard the wolves howl.

"No, lets just get out of here." I said. We quickly climbed in the car and sped off.

---

Once we got back to the Inn, I went into the room and noticed how much I had been sweating.

"Ok I totally call first shower." I said as I practically ran into the bathroom. Forgetting my bag on the way.

---

(Dean's POV)

"Ok she seriously needs to get out now; she has been in there for almost forty-five minutes." Sam said. Just like magic, the water turned off. "I'm going to the vending machines, be right back." He told me before walking out. I nodded and went back to watching TV. As soon as he left I heard the bathroom door open. Annie poked her head out.

"Crap. Dean…" She said, totally putting on a sweet act.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm, can you bring me my bag?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Oh do you not have any clothes?" I asked, knowing this would be fun.

"No…." She said quietly. I looked around.

"I don't know babe, I'm pretty comfortable where I am. I really don't feel like moving." I said to her, smirking some. She rolled her eyes and opened the door wider.

"Jackass." She muttered before walking out. I laughed at her, then I saw her.

All she had was a towel wrapped around her, a short one at that. And her long blonde hair clung to her back and the water dripped off of it. Her face was a little flushed from the heat in the bathroom.

She was just beautiful.

"What?" She asked. "Quit gawking Dean, or you will never get to see what is under this towel." She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Note to self, stop gawking." I said out loud as I turned my gaze back to the TV. I heard her laugh and say something about men before returning to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out. I think the towel covered more then what she was wearing now.

---

(Annie's POV)

Ok, so coming out in the towel was probably the best possible thing. I acted like I didn't like that he was looking at me… but I loved it. So, since I loved it so much, and since I felt like playing hard to get tonight. I dug through my bag to try and find something to wear that wasn't too obvious.

Finally I found a black sports bra and a pair of grey shorts. I towel dried my hair some and walked out.

"Ok, Florida, fun. Heat... not so much." I said as I walked out.

By this time Sam was back.

'Oh even more fun.' I thought as I went over to set my stuff back by my bed. Their eyes followed me across the room.

"Umm, I am going to go get in the shower now." Sam said as he grabbed his bag and walked in the bathroom. I put my stuff down and looked at Dean, who immediately reverted his gaze to the TV. I smiled and went over to the bed he was on and laid on my stomach right next to where he was sitting.

"So what's on?" I asked. He looked down at me, and then changed his position to match mine.

"Nothing." He said before turning the TV off and staring at me.

"Nothing? Well that stinks." I said as I rolled over on my side.

"Not really, I mean Sam takes showers like a girl so we probably have a good twenty minutes to kill, and I can think of plenty of things to occupy that time." He said as he traced his hand up my arm.

"Hmm, I'm not really in the mood." I said as I sat up and walked to my purse and got a few dollars out.

"I'm going to the vending machines, want anything?" I asked.

"Like that!" He said, quickly walking over to me.

Inside I was laughing but on the outside, I remained clueless and looked down at myself.

"Yea, so what?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that, well I mean… what if guys look at you." He said. This time I laughed out loud.

"So what? It's not like I am committed to anything here, plus who knows, maybe I will meet some hot college football player who is on a last vacation before school starts and he will totally entice me and I won't be able to say no and I will end up having the most exhilarating night of my life." I said with some sarcasm. It was driving him insane.

"But, you can't do that." He said, blocking the door.

"Oh, and why not." I said giggling some.

"Because, if you leave and meet some other guy, then I can't do this." He said, before I could say or do anything he pulled me to him and kissed me, hard. I quickly relaxed into his arms and lips.

"Oh god." I whispered as his lips moved to my neck. My arms fell to my side.

Suddenly, for the first time in my entire life, I felt powerless.

"Ok, I'll stay." I said quietly. He heard and pulled back, his breathing heavy, as well as mine. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He brought his hand to the back of my head and ran his hands through my hair

"Want to see where else this can go?" He asked. Part of me wanted to say yes… the answer that was given we Sam walking out of the bathroom.


	9. The Reason

Chapter 9: The Reason

We were leaving Tampa. We were going to stay a few more days and just relax, but all of a sudden, Sam and Dean said we had to leave, pronto. But they wouldn't tell me why. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the car with them. For the past couple hours they both seemed out of it.

'I can break Dean down, I know I can.' I thought to myself. Now the only problem would be getting rid of Sam.

"Hey, umm, I'm going to go get some stuff for the road, you know chips, soda, anyone want anything?" Sam asked. Ok so getting rid of him was easy.

"Oh frosted donuts and cinnamon rolls!" I exclaimed. I was a junk food queen. Sam laughed.

"Ok Dean what about you?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine thanks." He said half-heartedly. Ok, I so knew something was wrong. Sam nodded and walked to the small store across the street.

"We should probably get these bags in the car." He said before picking them up.

"Hey," I said as I touched his arm lightly. "What's wrong?" I asked sincerely. He tried hard to avoid my gaze; I made that hard for him to do. I moved in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, talk to me." I said softly. His expression was troubled, and he looked so much older for some reason.

Hesitantly, he spoke. "My dad called," he said. "And told us to meet him in San Francisco in four days, says there's something he wants us to look into."

"Ok… but why would that make you so stressed out?" I asked concerned.

"It's just my dad, he means well and I love him, but I don't know, the cases he sends us on when we all have to be together are normally pretty intense, and I don't feel like intense right now…." There was more, I could feel it coming. "And, I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger."

I tip toed up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me babe, I'll be fine." I whispered into his ear. He looked at me for a second, and then looked in the direction of the store before enveloping me in his arms.

"You know, you don't make this whole 'lets not do anything serious' thing so easy for me." He told me.

"Yea, well you don't make it to easy either, but still, let's take it slow." I said.

"Fine, but I can't make a promise to you that I can kiss you again with out going further because this is driving me insane." He said, I could see the real Dean coming back through his face.

"Really now, and it's only been what? Five days? Huh, you aren't very patient are you?" I said smiling.

"Nope, and who knows, if I have to wait to long I may have to go out and find some other girl because I know that there are tons of them out there waiting to throw themselves at me." He said sarcastically. I laughed and pushed him off of me.

"Only in your dreams Winchester." I said before climbing into the backseat.

----

We drove, and drove and drove. We didn't stop, we just all took turns driving, though that did take some convincing with Dean. But in the end, when he almost fell asleep and the wheel and practically ran off the road, he agreed to it.

So now I was driving, and I couldn't stand commercials on the radio, so I had it on scan. The boys were asleep, Dean next to me and Sam in the back, when I heard something that caught my ear.

"… and her song 'Annie' was written for her daughter who was dying, it was only recorded once and we found it. So here it is, Elizabeth Delacour's never played song, written 19 years ago, 'Annie'" the D.J said.

"Oh god…" I whispered.

"This is for you baby." I heard her voice say softly before she began playing.

"Oh god…" I couldn't think. I hadn't heard this song in nineteen years. My arms were shaking, I had to pull over to the side of the road. I took my hands off the wheel, closed my eyes and listened to her voice.

"_Watch her as she flew deep within the blue  
A day out from the county I.C.U.  
There's nothing you can do  
Someone gently says to you  
The doctor says that now it won't be long  
I try and live up til the moment and I hope that I don't blow it  
And what is it in me that she hears?  
It's just a song she likes  
Her little arms around my neck  
And a dying girl whispers in my ear"_

I was her… I was the dying girl

I was her… the one clinging to her neck.

"_Tell me now can you feel it?  
I've been keeping company with a ghost  
She comes to me like a piece of summer  
She comes to me on the days when I need it most"_

I was born in summer,

I was the ghost…

I heard Dean stir next to me, I had barely been aware of the tears running down my face. He opened his eyes and became aware of the surroundings.

"Annie, why are we not… wait what's wrong?" He asked, becoming immediately concerned.

"Shh.." I said. "Listen."

And he did.

"_Well summer dies and nothing lasts forever  
And you're so fine, the way you stand up to your fears  
The summer dies and its just moments we have together  
I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years  
For you and I, oh Annie  
More than life than trying to survive, oh Annie"_

She just that. She gave her bones, her soul, her life for mine…

"Oh my god…" Dean whispered.

As soon as I heard her voice sing my name, my tears turned into cries. I grabbed the steering wheel and pressed my head against it. I felt a hand rubbing my back.

"_My boyfriend took pictures of me as I held you  
I travel alone and the loneliness brings me to tears  
The summer dies and it's just moments we have together  
I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years  
For you and I, oh Annie  
More to life than trying to survive, oh Annie"_

Her boyfriend, my father. He was the one who took the pictures I have of us when I was little, the only ones I have left of her.

I was her summer…

"_Stronger than the hands that hold you  
You sing along to the song on the radio  
If I drank too much when I am with this  
Just this once would you forgive this"_

I remember that now… singing along with the radio in our car… I never did it again after she died.

The drinking… she mentioned it in the letter… she said it was the only thing that kept her from believing that I would live…

'I forgive you mom' I thought as I cried harder.

"_And hold on, the days gone by  
Tell me now can you feel it?  
I can't keep this all to myself  
She's elegant and she means it, no"_

I wanted her here, now. I wanted her to hold me…

"_Years for you and I, oh Annie  
More to life than trying to survive, oh Annie  
Watch her as she flew deep within the blue  
Watch her as she slips away from you  
I'll keep fingers crossed always for you"_

The song ended and the D.J came back on.

I was crying harder then I have ever cried in my life, and I didn't care that Dean or Sam saw. I didn't care if the whole world saw.

"Wow, if that isn't a passionate mother I don't know what is. She loved that little girl, goodness that song almost makes me cry… but didn't Elizabeth die soon after writing it? And know one really knows what happened to that little girl, she survived but after that…" He trailed off for a moment. "Well Annie, if you are listening, that one will always be for you."

Dean turned off the radio as soon as he said that.

"That was her…" I said with my voice shaky. "That was the first time I have heard my mother's voice in 19 years…"

Everything in my body was trembling. I heard a ghost.

And that song killed her.

"It's my fault. I killed her." I whispered.

"Hey," Dean said as he grabbed my hands and forced me to look at him. "You did nothing. She loved you, she wanted you to live and be free because she knew that she could never be. I don't ever want to hear you say that again." He said softly but firmly.

"I need air." I said before pulling myself out of Dean's grasp and going outside. We were kind of in no-mans-land, so I went over by a tree and leaned against it.

"God, please tell me why…" I prayed. "Why me? Why her? Why my father…. Why us? Why did I have to be cursed! What did I do wrong?" I ended up screaming. "Why did you let that woman curse my mother? Why did you let her sell her soul for me! Why couldn't you have just let us be normal!" I fell to the ground shaking, the song playing in my head.

I heard footsteps rushing towards me, and with out even noticing what was going on, I felt myself being pulled into Dean's arms protectively as he picked me up and carried me back to the car.

Sam started driving and Dean stayed in the back with me. I cried on his shoulder, and I could have sworn I felt tears that weren't mine fall onto my head.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered after a while.

"For what?" He asked as he pushed my hair away from my face, revealing it red and tear stained.

"For going insane." I said as lightly as possible.

"Hey, that was a huge out of the blue thing. Not to mention what that song means, and what it did." He told me. I nodded and relaxed back into his arms.

"Thank you." I whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.


	10. The Prophecy

Chapter 10: The Prophecy

It took us three days to get across the country, of course that is because we never stopped for sleep and barely ever stopped for food. These guys were determined to get to their father. So I quickly learned that the in depth past between these three was not something I really wanted to know about. They were a loyal family, or that is what I was going with for now.

We were supposed to meet him at this motel in San Francisco, and according to Dean we were about 30 minutes away. The look was back on his face, the one that made him look so much older. Sam had the same expression. I couldn't help but be worried.

And I felt like it was my fault. After my breakdown was when those looks got more apparent.

But it was her voice, and I couldn't get it out of my head. It was like she was alive again and I almost felt that I was traveling to see her, or traveling to save her, like she was never really gone.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt the car stop.

"We're here." Dean said as he unbuckled his seat belt. Sam awoke from the same kind of trance we had all been in.

He hadn't been talking much. After my breakdown we were kind of forced to tell him about our situation. He took it ok, but just seemed out of it ever since.

I unbuckled and opened my door to get out. We started walking to the entrance, but before we got there, a man met us at the door.

"Hey boys," He said. Instantly, Sam and Dean's faces relaxed, almost back to normal. Dean reached for his dad and hugged him.

"Hey dad, how ya doing?" Dean said as he pulled away. His dad just smiled at him and moved to Sam. They hugged for a minute before pulling apart.

"I'm glad you're ok." Sam said.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Their father asked.

"It's just when you call, sometimes it is not under the best circumstances, we were kind of worried." Sam told him, Dean nodded.

"Nahh, you guys don't ever have to worry about me." The he noticed me and looked taken back. "And who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, Dad, this is Annie, Annie, this is our dad." Dean said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester." I said quietly. All three of them laughed…. Ok I did not like this father sons bonding thing.

"Call me John, please." He said. I nodded and I felt my face turn red.

"So what brings you on this trip Annie?" John asked me.

"Umm, I met the guys in Pennsylvania. We were both hunting a spirit and kind of… crashed I guess you could say. Then we decided to stick together." I told him.

"Well I don't know how my boys managed to meet such a beautiful huntress to help us, and how you managed to put up with them, but it is nice to meet you." He said.

I smiled some.

"Dad, come on stop flirting she is to young for you." Dean said, partially joking, but also sounding protective. I laughed some, as did everyone else.

"So, what was the job you needed our help with?" Sam asked. Then John's face turned to serious.

"Come on, let's go to my room, we aren't safe out here." He said. We all followed. Once we were in he locked the door and pulled out a leather journal, turned to a page and handed the book to Dean.

"It's a prophecy, about a demon I have been searching for forever. It doesn't necessarily hurt regular people unless it is forced to, but it uses its power to destroy the good powers of the world." He told them.

"What kind of good powers?" Sam asked curiously.

"Things like Enchanters, or Enchantresses, Whitelighters, Empaths, things like that." He said.

I froze. This was it… this was the demon my mother gave herself to.

"It was never good at catching these things though, but they weren't able to get rid of it either. Until about twenty years ago, it never killed anything. Then, all of a sudden, one of the Enchantresses, the one of song, gave her life to it to save her who was cursed but another Enchantress which is another long story, but anyways, what the demon didn't know when he helped save the Enchantresses daughter was that she would get the gift of song as well. It was a 50/50 thing since her father was human. But now that the demon knows he is after her, now read…" he found a sentence and pointed to it.

Sam looked at it and read. "The only one who can destroy him is the one who he saved."

I closed my eyes and cringed.

'It's up to me' I thought. When I opened my eyes, I saw Dean staring at me.

"I- I need air…" I said quietly before walking out.

I inhaled the warm California air into my lungs and tried to sort out all the thoughts running through my head.

----

(Dean's POV)

As soon as Annie walked out my dad looked at us.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know if we should be telling you this." I said quietly. Sam nodded and sat next to me.

"But, you are going to have to find out sooner or later…" Sam said. I put my head in my hands before saying anything.

"The girl who you keep talking about is Annie." I said.

"Yea I know, there is a song, the one that was used to save her. The words are written in the back of this journal… but how did you guys know her name?" He said. Man he was really wrapped up in this case.

"No dad!" I said as I jumped up and pointed to the door. "She is Annie, she is the one!" I yelled.

His face fell, but then it lifted back up again.

"Boys, this is great, now we don't have to go searching for her! She is here! You two did a good job!" He exclaimed. For the first time, I talked back to my father.

"No dad, not a good job! Do you think I am going to let you put her life into danger for this? Do you think I am going to let you use the girl that I love to…" Oh my God...

I loved Annie. How… when did this happen.

My dads face softened some and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dean, what do you mean?" He asked. Sam came over and stood next to him.

"I… I don't know what I mean." I said before shrugging them off and walking out… not forgetting to slam the door behind me.

I had expected to come out and find Annie somewhere, but she wasn't there.

"Annie?" I yelled. But no one responded.

I panicked. I began running around the motel and other areas trying to find her, but she wasn't there. I quickly ran back to the room where my dad and brother were talking.

"Annie's gone." I said breathlessly.

----

I didn't run away. I intended on coming back. But I didn't want to be with them right now.

I had so many thoughts running through my mind… part of me almost felt used. Like Dean and Sam knew who I was that first day in Blooming Valley. But I knew that wasn't true. I found an Inn not far from the motel, just a place where I could rent a room and relax and collect myself before facing what I knew might be the end of a road for me.

This place was nice, very homey… my room even had a small piano in it. I smiled, sat down on the bench and began playing notes. Suddenly, the notes started to sound familiar. Before I knew it, I was playing an entire song with out even knowing it. Then I recognized it.

"Tell me now can you feel it…

I can't keep this all to myself.."

It was my song. And I couldn't stop. It was like someone had taken control of my hands. And it scared me. I tried and tried to stop but it didn't work. Then I felt it, the overwhelming feeling of losing yourself… and before I blacked out, I knew what had happened.

The demon found me, used my weakness, and was now inside of me.

---

(Dean's POV)

"What do you mean she is gone?" San asked.

"She wasn't out there, I tried calling her on her cell, and running around like a crazy person, but I couldn't find her." I said.

"But she isn't safe! The demon is here! What if he finds her!" My dad yelled. That thought hadn't crossed my mind… but once it did, I was mortified.

"Oh God…" I said. Then I had an idea.


	11. The Possession

Chapter 11: The Possession

(Dean's POV)

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Sam asked. The three of us were in my car, trying to find Annie.

"I don't know." I said, trying to run through my plan in my mind.

'God Annie, please be okay." I thought. Then I saw her. She was walking out of an Inn, just about a mile away from the motel. I quickly turned in to the parking lot, jumped out of the car and ran to her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be alone right now!" I screamed. But she didn't do anything like I had expected her to do. She didn't apologize, or ignore me. But she smiled, almost evilly.

Sam had the detector in his hand, as soon as he approached us, it went off.

"Oh no…" Sam whispered. My eyes stung, I looked at her, well it, in her body. If it was anyone else, I would have shot them right there, but I couldn't. My dad held up a gun and I panicked.

"Come on, you wouldn't want to hurt someone as perfect as this." It said.

"Dad, you can't." I whispered to him.

"Dean, this thing is dangerous. I can't kill it, but I can get it out of her." He said as he aimed the gun for her arm.

"Please, don't." I pleaded.

"Yes please don't." It replied as it walked towards us. "I take it you're Dean? Yes, she feels very fondly about you. In fact so much that she is scared to let you to close because she is afraid of losing you. Shame that she has to."

Before it could do anything, I grabbed her and pinned her up against a wall. Thankfully it was night and we were behind the Inn now, so no one could see.

"Let her out now." I said coldly. It laughed.

"You want to talk to her one last time huh? Well, I did enough when I saved her life. And even if I did decide to leave, I could take it all back." It told me. I had probably broken Annie's small wrist by now for gripping them so tight, as much as I wanted to release them, I couldn't.

"What do you mean take it back?" I asked.

"She was sick, she had cancer. Leukemia I think, well anything you take away from someone, and you can always give back. Let's just say this little loan I gave her on time can be quickly taken away. Now whether I just kill her instantly, or make her suffer from the painful effects of this cancer is up to me." It said.

Ok, I may have to give her a concussion, but in order for my plan to work, we had to knock her out. So grabbed the front of her head and pushed it back into the wall. She collapsed in my arms, but before she did I actually heard Annie.

"Help Dean, please…" She said before blacking out. I held her in my arms for a moment.

"Dad, get the duck tape, Sam, get some rope. My have to contain this in order to get it out of her." I said.

---

We took her back to the motel; duck taped her mouth and tied her to a chair.

"So how are we going to get this out of her?" Sam asked.

"We could do an exorcism, but she would be knocked out for a while afterwards and we need her to kill it." Dad said.

"By the way, how can she kill it?" I asked. My dad stumbled for a moment before telling me.

"She has to sing the song that her mother used to save her. While doing that, she has to sacrifice her power in order to kill him. When that happens, she will be very weak, and if we physically hurt her to much, there is a chance she won't make it when the demon is out of her." He told me. I was angry, frustrated, upset, just about every bad emotion you could think of. I didn't know what to do, and if I did one thing wrong, I could lose her forever.

"What about this…" Sam asked as he brought the journal over to me. "All we have to do is make an opening, or an incision somewhere on her, sprinkle holy water on the wound, then the demon can't take it and gets out through the wound. We would have to wait until she wakes up but it could work." It was our best shot. Dad agreed.

Then we heard her stir. Sam ripped the tape off her mouth. She screamed, then started to shake.

"Get this out of me…" She whispered hoarsely. It was Annie, my Annie. The demon wasn't awake inside of her yet.

"Annie, baby listen to me," I said as I grasped her hand. We are going to get this out of you, but as soon as we do, you have to start singing your song. It's the only way to get rid of this for good. Once you've done that you are going to feel weak, but you have to do it ok?" I said and I caressed the side of her face.

"Just make it leave…" Then she started to shake. "It's coming…" I gripped her hand, then she looked at me in the eye. "I think I love y---" But she didn't get to finish it.

She loved me. But I couldn't think about that now.

"Sam, do it." I said. He got the knife and made a small incision on her arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" The demon said.

"Getting rid of you." Sam said before putting the water on her arm. The demon struggled and fought but finally it released itself from Annie's body. I grabbed her and began to untie her.

"Sing Annie," I told her. She already looked weak. But she nodded.

"_Watch her as she flew deep within the blue  
A day out from the county I.C.U.  
There's nothing you can do  
Someone gently says to you  
The doctor says that now it won't be long  
I try and live up til the moment and I hope that I don't blow it  
And what is it in me that she hears?  
It's just a song she likes  
Her little arms around my neck  
And a dying girl whispers in my ear"_

Her voice was amazing, it soared through the room like an angel might fly in heaven.

The demon didn't think so. It was trapped. The shadow that was it's being was struggling to leave. We could hear it screaming, which only caused Annie to sing louder.

"_Tell me now can you feel it?  
I've been keeping company with a ghost  
She comes to me like a piece of summer  
She comes to me on the days when I need it most"_

She was crying. But her tears seemed full of rage.

She gripped my hand tighter as she continued.

"_Well summer dies and nothing lasts forever  
And you're so fine, the way you stand up to your fears  
The summer dies and its just moments we have together  
I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years  
For you and I, oh Annie  
More than life than trying to survive, oh Annie"_

The demon was almost gone.

But so was Annie. She was fighting to keep singing.

"Just a little more will do it…" I whispered to her.

She was shaking and fighting to hold on.

"_Stronger than the hands that hold you  
You sing along to the song on the radio  
If I drank too much when I am with this  
Just this once would you forgive this"_

She didn't even have to finish. Right there, before our eyes, the shadow burst into flames and was gone forever.

Annie collapsed in my arms. She was so cold. I held her as tight as I could.

Then her eyes opened.

They weren't the same. They weren't the same vibrant and deep blue that used to light up a room, but they were cold, pale and scared.

She coughed and coughed.

"I don't know if I can make it…" She finally whispered.

"Don't say that, you are going to be fine." I whispered back, hoping to support her, and myself.

"Dean, I know we haven't been together for very long but if I can't make it then I want you to know that…" Then the coughing started again. Her voice was practically gone. "I love you." She said before losing consciousness.

My dad and brother just watched as I held her. The blood on her arm had stained my shirt. I didn't care.

"Let's get her to a hospital." Sam said. I tentatively picked her up and carried her to the car.


	12. The Awakening

Well, I know there are at least 2 more chapters left, and maybe a sequel? I don't know, I went through this one really fast and I feel like I might have another story to tell with it. So if you want there to be a sequel, tell me and I will start brainstorming, I'm thinking maybe of doing something with the enchantress that cursed her? I don't know though. Well I very happy with the reviews! D thank you very much!

Chapter 12: The Awakening

(Dean's POV)

Three days, and she still wasn't awake. Dad had told us that we were going to have to leave if she didn't wake up soon because there were more cases piling up since the demon was killed. Probably its confidents ganging up against us or something.

I didn't care. And I was honestly thinking that I didn't care who they killed, as long as Annie was ok. How awful was that?

On the fourth day, I was in the waiting room when the doctor came out.

"Mr. Aiken?" He told me, using my alibi. I stood up and walked to him. "She is awake, but she can't speak very well. You can go in if you would like." He told me.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"She should be, we still need to keep her under observation for a while. So we aren't completely certain." He told me. That wasn't what I wanted to heard. I just nodded and headed back to her room.

I didn't like what I saw. She looked so small, well, she was always small, but normally her energy and personality made her seem like so much more. But now, she was just small, and frail.

When I opened the door, her head turned and her eyes met mine. I saw her smile a little, but it wasn't her normal vibrant smile, but rather a weak and almost forced one. I grabbed a chair, placed it beside her bed, sat down and grabbed her hand.

"Hey there," I said quietly. When she took my hand, I loosened my grip. Her hand was cold, and I could feel every bone in it.

"Hey," She whispered hoarsely. "I've missed you." She was still trying to lighten everything.

"I've missed you to." I told her. I gently reached up to touch her face, once I did she closed her eyes and smiled again, this one looked more real, more peaceful.

---

(Annie's POV)

When I woke up I was in a hospital. Everything in my body was in pain and I felt so weak. Just opening my eyes made the room spin.

The doctors came in, glad to see that I was awake. Then about ten minutes later, Dean came in.

I didn't want him to see me like this. I forced out a smile to make him think I was ok. It didn't work. He came and sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

We exchanged a few words, then he touched my face. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his touch.

"I want to get out of here." I said, or tried to. My voice wasn't working to well. He laughed a little at me.

"I want you out of here to, it's no fun having a girlfriend who can't even do anything!" He joked. I tried to laugh a little because I appreciated his sense of humor in this situation. I needed it. Then I recognized the word.

"Girlfriend huh? What happened to nothing serious?" I asked. He just looked into my eyes.

"Well, that was before I almost lost you. And before I realized something pretty important." He told me.

"And what is that?" I asked. He bent down and kissed my forehead before speaking again. When he came back up, I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye.

"That I love you." He said. Now I knew the tear was real, because it fell down his face. But why was he crying? This was happy news. I reached up and whipped the tear off of his cheek.

"Dean Winchester, you can actually produce tears! I never knew!" I joked a little. He laughed a little and held my hand tighter.

"I love you to." I told him. "But why would that make you upset?" I asked.

He stumbled over his words. Like he did when he was trying to make up a lie. When he looked in my eyes again I saw it.

"They don't know if I am going to be ok do they?" I asked. He shook his head. This time I was the one who wanted to cry. But instead I just nodded slowly then turned my head away from him and closed my eyes tightly, trying to pretend that this was another dream. I felt him bring my hand to his lips and I shuddered some.

Sam and John came later, I actually had a good time. I loved these three, even through everything they had done and been through, they still cared so much for others and did anything that they could. After Sam and John left, Dean started to tell me bye.

"I'll be back tomorrow ok?" He told me.

"Wait, stay with me." I begged. Normally I wouldn't do that, but I didn't know how much time I might have left.

"But visiting hours are over." He said. I smiled at him.

"Since when were you one to follow the rules?" I asked. He smiled some.

"Ok, I'll stay." He said. He started to sit down in the chair again but I shook my head.

"No," I said before shifting over in my bed. He got the hint and lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I immediately felt more relaxed then I had in a long time.

"Dean," I said before falling asleep.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"Thank you." I whispered before falling asleep.

----

The next few days I got better. Thankfully. Then I got to leave.

I don't think I had ever been more relieved in my life. John went on another case in Colorado, and we stayed in San Francisco for a few days. Sam didn't want to leave Dean, Dean refused to let me hunt for a while, and I refused to be left alone. So we just stayed where we were.

I woke up one morning and walked out to the porch in our room. The sun was already high in the sky, and the waves in the ocean were roaring lightly. It was beautiful. I stared for a few moments before feeling a pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

"What are you up to?" Dean whispered before kissing my neck.

"Just admiring the scenery." I told him before turning around to face him.

"Really? Me to, but what I am looking at is about ten times for beautiful then what you were admiring." I laughed at his cheesiness and reached up to kiss him.

"Oh really?" I whispered when I pulled away.

"Yep." He said before kissing me again.

After about five minutes of just kissing, we somehow made our way back into the room and onto the bed. His lips moved to my neck and we both knew where this was going to end up now.

"Wait, where is Sam?" I asked. He pulled back and looked at me smiling.

"Don't know, but he said he wouldn't be back for a couple hours." He told me. I smiled back, then we continued what we had started, and we finished it.


	13. The Song

I got one review asking for a sequel, (thank you by the way) I need a couple more though in order to convince me k? I just don't want to do it and have people think that I should have stopped with one. This one and one more, the last one is up in the air about an ending until I get more requests. So please tell me soon so I can finish this part.

Chapter 13: The Song

It was two in the afternoon, and after our little, or huge experience earlier that day, neither Dean nor I had gotten out of bed.

I was half way asleep and could feel his fingers drawing circles on my back. I snuggled in closer to him and he kissed my forehead. I was so tired.

Because I had never done that before.

I didn't tell him, I just went along with everything, and was glad I did. But now the overwhelming exhaustion was definitely coming over me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." I said half mindedly. He kissed me on the head one more time before getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked quietly, still not all the way awake.

"To get something to eat, I haven't eaten all day, do you want anything?" He asked.

'He was leaving me after this for food? Ouch.' I thought. I shook my head.

"No I just want to sleep." I said, with my eyes still closed. He walked back over, grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." He said softly before leaving. I assume he got dressed, but I never really opened my eyes. I just let sleep overcome me.

----

The next time I woke up it was 9 p.m. and I was alone. I sat up slowly and felt the blood rush from my head.

It made me dizzy and I quickly learned that I did not like this feeling.

'No wonder it took me so long to do this.' I thought. It wasn't like I was pressured into it. I had wanted it. But I just expected it to be different, easier I guess.

I shrugged it off and got dressed, very slowly I might add. Then I walked into the living room area where Sam and Dean were watching TV.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Dean said. I forced out a little bit of a smile before curling up in a chair all by myself.

"Everything all right Annie?" Sam asked. I nodded. They exchanged a look of disbelief.

"I just woke up out of like 24 hours of sleep; do you expect me to be bright and bubbly?" I said, a little bit colder then I wanted to. Maybe even ice cold because the look on their faces was priceless, they looked almost scared of me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's ok." Dean said.

"Yea, no problem." Sam replied. Then they went back to watching TV. I got up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to get coffee." I said.

"At nine?" Sam asked.

"Got a problem with it Winchester?" I asked. His face shot back.

"No, it's just late." He said.

"Starbucks is down the street, and its twenty-four hours. They made it that way for caffeine addicts like me. I'll be back." I said.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Dean said.

"No, no…" I said quickly. "I just need some time alone, plus its beautiful outside, walking on the beach and drinking coffee might be the perfect way to clear my head." I told him. He still walked over to me.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked. Then he looked back to make sure Sam wasn't listening. "Did we do things a little too soon?"

"No, its not that. I just, I need to think about something. And I haven't been alone in god knows how long. I just need some time ok? An hour tops. Then I will be back, I promise." I said as honestly as possible. He must have at least half way believed me.

"Ok, but if you aren't back by ten, I am coming to look for you." I reached up to kiss him.

"K, gosh you are started to act like a dad instead of a boyfriend." This analogy must have scared him judging by the look on his face. I laughed and walked out the door.

----

I got my venti cinnamon dolce with an extra shot of espresso and went for my walk.

So many thoughts ran through my head.

I loved Dean, a lot. This morning, as awkward as it was now, had been great then. He had saved me when I needed the help.

And he loved me.

But for some reason, I couldn't see any future with us. And I hated that. And even though I knew what kind of guy he was, and he definitely wasn't into the whole commitment thing, it wasn't him that I worried about leaving.

It was me. I was always in trouble with commitment to anything. Until I started hunting I never had stuck with anything.

In high school, when I dated it was never more then two or three weeks, and even things like dance lessons or ice skating when I was younger that I never stuck with.

Lucky for me I was adopted by wealthy people. But I never really let them be my parents. I just lived in their house and spent their money. I mean I guess I was closer to my adoptive father then mother. Just because he was so sweet, and she always tried to pull me back.

Then I thought about them, I kind of missed my dad. I hadn't seen him in a couple months. We had been writing letters and calling each other ever so often, but still, I missed him. My adoptive mother had apparently left him. He didn't give much reason there.

My thoughts about Dean, my adoptive parents and even my real parents flowed through my head. I sat down and watched the wave's crash. It sounded so beautiful. And the way the moon hit the water and made it glow was incredible. I wanted to write a song about it.

I quickly learned to love California. I must have lost track of time, because after a while I looked up and saw Dean staring at me. Then I saw the way that the moon hit his face, and made it glow. It was as beautiful as the water was. I smiled widely at him

"I take it that it is past ten?" I said, still smiling.

"Yep, but you certainly look like you feel better." He said as he took a seat next to me. I nodded and then noticed then noticed some of the left over people from the beach that day, still talking and drinking, just casual. The buzz of their voices was almost melodic.

Everything about this place was beautiful. Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Hey Dean, what do you think about this place?" I asked. He looked at me kind of funny, but replied anyway.

"I think it is beautiful. I mean it's just kind of calm and peaceful." He told me. I nodded.

"I know, I kind of wish it was my home." I said, almost embarrassed. I felt him smile into my hair.

"One day, when we get done with this whole hunting thing, who knows? Maybe it could be." That shocked me.

"You think we are going to make it that far Dean?" I asked, completely honest. This time he was shocked.

"What? Do you not think so?" He asked, almost sad.

"I hope we do, it's just neither of us are very big on commitment." I pointed out as I pulled away and lay completely in the cool sand.

"If I tell you what I am thinking and feeling, you have to promise not tell anyone, especially Sam, because it would be a total chick flick kind of thing and I'm totally not into that." He said. I laughed.

"Ok I promise, it can be our secret." I said as I looked back up at him.

"I keep getting the feeling that if you aren't with me then I don't think I will ever actually have a real future. I'll just be chasing after ghosts forever and be completely unhappy. But with you, I might actually get away from that. I may actually have love in my life for the first time in practically forever." He said. My fears of abandonment faded. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're right, that was a total chick flick thing." I joked. He smirked and pushed sand at me.

"Hey!" I squeaked before throwing it back. Suddenly we were in a sand fight, running around the beach and dodging the sand. I hid behind a huge rock, and he didn't find me for a long time. I peaked out and couldn't see him. So I tried sneaking out. As soon as I walked away from the rock, his arms grabbed me and tackled me to the ground. I would have laughed, but my muscles weren't exactly in position for that right now.

"Ow…" I said kind of laughing a little, but still in pain. He must have seen the truth on my face.

"What's wrong? Is there a rock or something?" He said before picking me back up quickly. That wasn't so comfortable either.

"No, no, there isn't a rock." I said.

"Then what hurt?" He asked concerned. I couldn't think of a lie. I bit my lip and turned my head. "Annie?"

I sighed and looked down.

"Ok, so this morning, when we did what we did." I said blushing some. Even from where I was looking I could feel the grin on his face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, see…. I had never actually… I mean…" I couldn't get it out, so I just blurted it. "I had never done it before."

He was completely silent. Then gently pulled me into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I just kind of didn't want you to know?" I questioned. He laughed at me.

"So I take it you don't feel so great huh?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but like I said, taking a walk did help me feel better." I told him. He kissed my head then lifted me up as if he were going to carry me.

"What are you doing Winchester?" I asked giggling.

"Not letting you strain yourself." He joked. I sighed. But hey, if I didn't have to walk it was fine with me.

"Ok fine, I don't have a problem with not doing anything." I told him before grinning widely. He laughed and carried me back to our room.

"So are you tired?" He asked. I thought about it… and I really wasn't.

"Well, I just had a double shot cinnamon dolce, venti at that. I slept like twelve hours last night and then seven afterwards… that's like nineteen hours. No actually, I'm pretty much awake now." I said quickly. He laughed at me. "I think I am going to write."

"Oh really? Write what?" He asked as he laid down on the bed.

"A song. I'll be back later. I'm going to sit on the porch and listen to the waves as I write." I said randomly. He kept laughing.

"Note to self, Annie can't sleep for more then twelve hours, and she cannot have coffee." He said. I gasped.

"No coffee! Are you insane! Do you want them to lock me in an asylum? Because if you take away my coffee, the feds will come and take me away." I joked. He was laughing really hard.

"Well I will just have to come visit you then." He said through laughter. I stomped my foot and walked over to him.

"You know what happened this morning?" I said softly as I climbed over him. He quickly stopped laughing and put his hands on my waist.

"Yes, I know exactly what happened." He said slyly. I bent down to his ear.

"Well if you take away my coffee that will never happen again." I whispered before jumping off the bed and walking to the porch door.

"Wait, you'd choose coffee over me?" He asked. I laughed now.

"Yep, anytime." I said. He gave me the funniest puppy dog face ever. I laughed louder, blew him a kiss and walked out of the door.

I opened my song book and began writing.


	14. The Life

Ok, so I got more responses for a sequel then I thought I would, so I am going to do it. It might be Monday or Tuesday before I get it up and running, but I am going to do it.

The sequel is going most likely going to include things like, some one for poor Sam… lol, Annie's adoptive parents, the thing that cursed Annie before she was born, things like that. How I am forming it into a story is still going on in my mind, but I am going to try.

But this is the last chapter of this part of the story, and I am so happy with all the reviews I have gotten. In my opinion, when you have more reviews then chapters, you have done at least an ok job. So thank you!

Disclaimer: I am also using another Vanessa Carlton song in this chapter, 'San Francisco' which I do not own!

Chapter 14: The Life

I stayed up all night writing this song. Once I started, I felt like I had to tell a story with it. One about California, one about Dean (and our recent experience), one about how I felt this was my home, oh, and one about coffee, just to irritate Dean.

I think I achieved it. I knew my voice wasn't going to be the same once I tried to sing. I knew that there was a chance that I didn't have my gift anymore, and even though it had been a week since I was out of the hospital, I hadn't tried to sing. I was too scared.

I was beginning to get a little bit tired as I strummed my pen on the table to the rhythm I wanted for the lyrics. The sun had begun to rise which only inspired me more.

There was a piano in the living room, I hadn't wanted to wake the boys up, but it was about six now, so I really didn't care how mad they might get. I went in and started playing as quietly as I could. I didn't even hear Dean open the door.

"Have you been up all night?" He asked sleepily. I nodded and kept playing. I didn't sing though.

"Is that it?" He asked about the music. I nodded again. I heard him smirk.

"So I guess coffee and music are more important then me, ok fine I see how it is." I giggled a little then stopped playing.

"Aww do you want some attention babe?" I asked. He put on the pathetic puppy dog face and nodded. I laughed and walked over to him. We quickly kissed before he wrapped me in his arms.

"See, I like waking up with you beside me, but you weren't there. So I think we need to go back in the room and since I am not that tired from just waking up, maybe we should make me tired and then go back to sleep so I can wake up and see you." He said. Ok now that was pathetically hilarious.

"Oh really? And what do you suggest we do in order to make you tired?" I asked. He got an evil smile on his face before he kissed me fiercely. After a second I pulled back. "Oh so that's what you want to do."

Once he kissed me again, I have to say it was very hard to say no… so I didn't.

---

We woke up about twelve, or at least I did. When I woke up, he was looking at me.

"Good afternoon gorgeous." He said before kissing me lightly. I smiled.

"We really have to start doing this at night so we can get up at normal hours." I said. He laughed and held me closer.

"Trust me; I will do this whenever you want to." He told me. I laughed a little. "So I never got to ask you if you finished your song."

"Yea I did. I like it, I mean I doubt it will ever be on the top 40, but it means something, and that's what matters." I told him. I lifted my head from his chest and looked into his eyes. He gently pushed a piece of hair out of my face and stared back.

"I love you." He said smiling. I gave out a small laugh.

"I love you more!" I said joking a little.

"Nahh, you just like me 'cause I can kill the bad guys." He said. I laughed harder.

"Yep you are so right… well I like you because of that, and your body." I said giggling.

"Well who doesn't? I mean do you know how many girls I have had to fight off in the past couple days? I mean when I told them I was taken, it was like a war." He said, laughing a little himself.

"Oh no, well, I don't think I have to worry about them stealing you away from me." I told him.

"Oh? And why not?" He asked.

"Because I am the only one who can put up with your ignorant and pompous self, and I am crazy for doing that!" I joked.

"Oh so your crazy huh?" He said laughing.

"Yea, well sometimes being in love does that to you." I said. He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"So you do love me even if I am ignorant and pompous?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I wouldn't take you any other way." I told him.

----

Since we were leaving that day, we had to get up, pack and head out. But before we did, Dean insisted on hearing my song.

"Please! Who knows when we will be around another piano?" He begged.

"Ok, fine but you can't laugh. It really isn't your thing." I told him seriously.

"Babe anything you do is my kind of thing." He said. I laughed a little. Then Sam came in.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, Annie's going to play this song she wrote last night…. All last night if I may add." Dean said.

"Really now?" Sam said raising his eyebrows.

"Yea, I was forced." I said shrugging.

"Oh, yea by the amazing powers of Dean, the great manipulator." Sam joked. Dean hit him.

"Shut up Sammy." He said. I laughed, I loved it when these guys did this. "Ok, play." He told me. I sighed and started to play.

When I opened my mouth to sing, I actually sounded like me. I was so relieved.

"_I, I know what you did  
Like a boy of summer gives his first kiss  
Love, is dancing on my finger  
He got to the heart of the matter and lingered  
Now I'm walking with the living  
I always liked Steinbeck and those old men whistling…"_

I felt Dean smiling at me, getting the simile of the boy and the first kiss. And of course the love stuff.

"_We're back, we're back in San Francisco  
We're back and you tell me I'm home"_

"_Talking in the Mission  
Over coffee this is my utopia  
Man, I'll be your lady  
As the ocean rises, the sun is fading"_

I heard them laugh at the coffee thing, it was true… coffee gave me peace.

"_We're back, we're back in San Francisco  
We're back, we're back in San Francisco  
We're back, we're back in san fran…."_

"_And now I feel the ever after  
Over red wine on the eve of summer  
The buzz, the buzz of the city  
As we settle in it's majesty"_

I paused and looked at Dean straight in the eye before I began the next part.

"_I, I know what you did  
Like a boy of summer gives his first kiss"_

I played the piano in more forte and with more energy as I began the end of the song.

_"We're back, we're back in San Francisco  
We're back and you tell me I'm home_

You tell me I am home  
You tell me I am home  
You tell me I am home  
Back in San Francisco

And I know what you did in San Francisco  
I know what you did in San Francisco  
San Francisco"

"Happy now?" I asked breathlessly. Dean walked over and sat next to me on the bench.

"Nice metaphors." He whispered before kissing my neck.

"Hey I try." I told him.

"Ok love birds, we have people to help, evil spirits to vanish, lets get going." Sam said.

Reluctantly, we got up and left the Inn.

We were driving down the road. I let Sam sit in front.

"So are we meeting Dad in Colorado? Or are we going to New Mexico?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy, do you really thing dad wants us? He sounded ok on his own." Dean told him.

"Yea, but I just worry about him he's our dad and he isn't getting any younger." Sam said. Dean got the weirdest look on his face and slapped Sam on the head.

"He's dad you idiot, he is always going to do whatever he wants to do and be fine. Stop being a baby." Dean said. Sam shrugged it off. I reached up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aww Sam did Dean hurt you?" I joked. They both laughed at me.

"Nah, but hey I got his girl now so even if he did, it would be sweet payback." Sam joked as he grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go. I started laughing.

Dean got the joke and played a long.

"Hey, she doesn't want you dude, just leave it alone. I know you want her, but get over it!" He said.

"Well whose hand is she holding?" Sam asked with that playful smile. We put our head next to each other and smiled widely.

"Ok this isn't even funny anymore; she is way to hot for you. How many times do I have to tell you Sammy, you got the brains, I got the looks. Don't even try." I laughed and made my way over to Dean's side and kissed his cheek.

"Aww you don't have to worry. How could I ever love anyone less ignorant then you?" I asked.

"Damn straight." Dean said with his signature smirk. I laughed and sat back in my seat.

This was my life now. I was on the road with two great guys, one who I happened to love more then life. We fought evil. Of course we won. And we laughed.

It definitely wasn't how I ever saw my life being, but now that I had it, I didn't ever want to let it go…

The End!

(sequel to be posted sometime this week)


	15. Authors Note

So… I was sitting here racking my brain and trying to write more on 'More then it Seems' when it occurred to me… that I have lost this story at the moment. Because, I don't think I am done with the 'Annie' series.

Ever since I started writing 'More Than it Seems' plotlines keep coming up in my head that are pretty good, but don't fit in with it. Yet they do fit in with 'Annie' and all the followings.

So basically, I need help with 'More Than it Seems because I want to finish it. But, also, I may be writing another Annie story, if it is wanted….

I need major responses though on both… I don't want to write it if no one wants to read it.

Thanks!

Kaitlin.


End file.
